Apprendre a exorcicer ses demons
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Une promotion non attribuée, Antonio qui exorcise et Gabi qui console.


Apprendre à exorciser ses démons.

Pairing : Antonio/Gabi

Sommaire : Une promotion non attribuée, Antonio qui exorcise et Gabi qui console. Bon ou mauvais choix ?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : Un peu OOC sur les bords.

&&&&&

Antonio frappait le sac de boxe, encore et encore, pour évacuer la tension de ces derniers temps. L'archevêque ne lui avait pas donné la promotion attendue. Oh bien sur ce n'était pas tant la promotion qu'il n'avait pas reçue qui le dérangeait, il n'était pas orgueilleux à ce point, mais c'était plutôt la façon dont l'archevêque le regardait à présent. Comme si il ne le reconnaissait plus, et ça avait un rapport plus ou moins direct avec Ricardo, il en était certain. Alors il était là, à taper sur un foutu sac de boxe, à une heure tardive, dans une salle de sport quasi-déserte. Et plus il frappait, plus des images défendues lui revenaient en tête.

Gabi et lui dansant à l'anniversaire de Ricardo. Elle tombant dans ses bras alors qu'elle cherchait un discours pour le mariage de Ben et Meg. Ses rêves. Ses fantaisies. Leurs adieux avant son départ raté pour le Guatemala. Et bien entendu l'explosion, et ce qui en avait découlé. Sa peau brulante sous ses baisers. La douceur de ses lèvres. Ses mains balbutiantes sur son corps.

-Antonio ?

Il frappa plus fort, de rage.

-C'est pas vrai !

Gabi l'observait depuis un bon moment. Elle savait qu'Antonio avait été déçu et affecté de ne pas recevoir cette promotion, même s'il disait le contraire. Et le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, il allait exorciser ce malaise comme il le faisait pratiquement à chaque fois, en allant à la salle de sport, boxer la plupart du temps. Elle comprit que ses pensées avaient dérivés vers elle à la seconde même où il s'était abandonné dans son combat contre le sac. Elle ferma les yeux de le voir aussi en colère et blessé, à cause d'elle. Elle n'avait pas de mal à deviner à quoi il pensait.

Elle l'appela, et le vit frapper encore plus fort. Elle posa alors sa main dans le creux de son dos et il se retourna.

-Gabi ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et retint le sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venue voir comment tu allais après…..

-Ca va.

Pourquoi sa bouche disant-elle le contraire de ses yeux ?!

-Pardon.

Il la contourna et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Soupirant, elle regarda la pièce, vide, puis partie à sa suite. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup brusque. Il soupira.

-J'ai envie de rester seul Gabi.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la chose à faire.

Il soupira encore, sachant à quel point elle pouvait être têtue. D'un geste sec il enleva son t-shirt trempé, sous le regard envieux de Gabi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-La vérité serait un bon début.

-Comme si c'était vrai dans notre cas.

-Antonio…..

Il la fixa un long moment, bataillant entre tout lui dire ou rien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Mama et Maria avait l'air tellement sures que j'allais avoir cette promotion, et après…… Je ne comprends pas.

Elle s'avança vers lui, restant à bonne distance tout de même.

-Antonio personne n'a comprit ce qui se passait.

-Je sais. J'ai l'impression que je l'ai déçu.

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille !?

Cette fois ci elle franchi les quelques pas les séparant et lui prit la main.

-Tu es un excellent prêtre, tu…..

-Un excellent prêtre hein ?!

Il la regarda d'un air entendu. Levant leurs mains jointes, il continua.

-Comment tu expliques ça ?

-Je ne l'explique pas. C'est comme ça.

Il lâcha sa main.

-Gabi tu sais pourquoi je frappais ce sac tout à l'heure ?

-Oui.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le défiant de la contredire.

-Ca n'est pas à cause de la décision de l'archevêque. Pas complètement.

-Je sais.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici !?

-Je te l'ai dit….

-Non !

Elle le dévisagea, surprise.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se maitriser un minimum.

-Tu ne peux pas….. Gabi, je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça.

-A faire quoi ?

-« Ca ». Je dois me concentrer sur ma mission et tu dois te concentrer sur Ricardo.

-Antonio arrête ! Si tu ne veux plus me voir dis-le-moi, mais n'implique pas Ricardo !

Il eut un petit rire .

-Ne pas impliquer Ricardo ?! Mais il est déjà impliqué Gabi !!

Elle baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas la conversation qu'elle pensait avoir en venant ici.

-Antonio qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il releva la tête.

-Non.

-« Non » quoi ?

-Tu ne peux pas toujours faire ça. Venir voir comment je vais….

-Mais….

-Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça me fait Gabi !!

Il avait aboyé ça dans une colère sourde. Elle releva alors vers lui des yeux tout aussi coléreux.

-C'est ce que tu crois !? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir peut-être ?!

-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en plaindre.

Il était injuste et il le savait, mais elle avait cette faculté à le mettre hors de lui qu'il lui était difficile de se contrôler.

-Tu plaisantes !!?

Comment pouvait-il un instant penser que l'aimer de loin la satisfaisait ? Elle expira, reprenant quelque peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Ecoute Antonio je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je sais que tu tenais à cette promotion, peu importe que tu dises le contraire.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. Si l'archevêque pense que…..

-Si ça l'est, et tu as le droit d'être déçu. Vouloir cette promotion ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de suffisant, au contraire, tu la méritais….

La voir ainsi, compréhensive, le consolant, ne voyant que ses bons cotés, lui rappela étrangement une discussion qu'il avait eue avec elle autour d'un jacuzzi. Et comme la dernière fois, cela le mit hors de lui.

-Gabi arrêtes de t'inquiéter !

-Pardon ?

-Arrête. Je ne veux pas……

-On est amis, et en ce moment je suis inquiète pour mon ami.

Il la regarda froidement et le plus calmement du monde lui répondit.

-Nous ne sommes pas amis.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite.

-Antonio….. Nous sommes amis. Dis-moi au moins que nous sommes amis ?!

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter les larmes de s'échapper.

Il la fixa, coupable de lui faire subir ça, d'avoir même osé prononcer ces mots acérés comme des lames de rasoir, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de faire ce qu'elle faisait, sinon il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps avant que ça ne dérape, encore une fois.

-Antonio ?

Elle le questionnait d'une toute petite voix.

Amis. A un moment ils l'avaient été, mais maintenant, ils n'avaient qu'un simulacre d'amitié. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre confinés dans cette pseudo-relation.

-Oui, bien sur que nous sommes amis.

Elle soupira, se sentant plus légère.

-Mais…..

-« Mais » quoi ?

-On se fait du mal Gabi, et je pense qu'il faudrait mieux mettre de la distance.

-Non. Tu viens de dire toi-même que nous sommes amis et que…..

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité.

-Mais…..

Il avait de nouveau envie de frapper dans ce fichu sac.

Comment pouvait-elle le pousser à bout de la sorte ? Pourquoi ?

Il eu une soudaine envie de lui prouver qu'elle avait tord.

-Gabi va t'en.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Je voudrai me changer.

Elle l'observa, puis sourit.

-Ca ne marchera pas Antonio.

Une lueur de défi s'anima dans les yeux de Gabi, la même que des les siens.

Il lui tourna le dos et se débarrassa de son short……

Et pas uniquement de son short.

Oh Seigneur !

Il était debout devant elle, de dos, nu.

-Antonio qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il inspira profondément, essayant de calmer les battements incohérents de son cœur et de calmer également son ardeur.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

Mon dieu ! Mon dieu ! MON DIEU !!!!!

Elle perdit la parole, sa gorge était aussi sèche que le désert du Nevada, tout le contraire de ses mains, plus moite qu'à l'ordinaire. Tout ça n'étant rien à coté de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

Comment il pouvait….

Elle avait envie…. De ses mains. De sa bouche. De son corps. De lui, tout simplement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ?

Il marcha vers la douche et lui fit face.

Gabi écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu vois Gabi, nous ne sommes pas amis. Pas réellement.

Antonio 1 – Gabi 0

-Va rejoindre ton mari. S'il te plait.

Et avec ça il rentra dans la douche.

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'y adossa, et fut prise de sanglots.

-Tu as raison sur deux points Antonio. Nous ne sommes pas amis, et je vais aller rejoindre Ricardo, mais ne crois pas t'être débarrassé de moi. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Elle quitta alors la salle de sport, en larmes, ne sachant pas qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, sous la douche, Antonio essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer de son visage les goutes salées qui dévalaient, les mêlant au jet d'eau de la douche.

&&&&&


End file.
